


Foi a magia do natal

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, EXO!Pais, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, cute tho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Ou só um truque barato do destino pra me fazer perceber que ando rabugento demais. [S E B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Foi a magia do natal

Sehun não esperava muito daquele fim de ano, como nunca esperou nada de nenhum outro. Por mais que entendesse o fascínio das outras pessoas com a tal magia do natal e a gratidão que um ano novo pode trazer, aquilo não o atingia num todo. Gostava da parte de se reunir com a família e comer bastante, mas não havia nada de extraordinário nisso, afinal, podia fazer esse tipo de coisa em qualquer outro dia do ano. Os domingos serviam para isso, não?

A única coisa que estava deixando-o genuinamente animado para aquele fim de ano, era o encontro marcado para a véspera _da véspera_ do ano novo com um cara que tinha conhecido nesses aplicativos de relacionamento que parecem não funcionar para muita coisa, mas na verdade tiram muita gente da carência. Era o caso de Sehun naquele mês? _Obviamente._ Há tempos não sabia o que era um carinho dentro das calças que não fosse feito pela própria mão e mal podia conter a ansiedade em finalmente ter um momento de afeto decente com outra pessoa.

Embora a _bio_ do cara dissesse com todas as letras _“minha vida é complicada de um jeito que você não saberia lidar, procuro APENAS sexo casual”,_ os dias que passou conversando com ele o faziam pensar que não havia nada muito difícil que não soubesse lidar desde que estivesse com uma boa companhia.

E, inferno, ele era uma boa companhia.

Ao menos era como parecia pela internet.

Enquanto passeava pelos corredores lotados do supermercado afim de buscar o sagrado peru de natal e algumas garrafas de bebida com alto teor alcóolico pra não correr o risco de se entregar a uma melancolia chata — já tinha separado a _playlist_ animada em casa, daria tudo certo —, Sehun se via, de repente, incomodado com a porra do fim de ano.

Aparentemente, as pessoas se esqueciam facilmente dos bons modos, se esqueciam do famoso espaço pessoal e pareciam se esquecer, também, que um camelo não passa dentro de um buraco de agulha. Se tinha algo que odiava, e odiava muito, era muita gente enfiada num lugar só. Até se questionava se isso não era alguma espécie de distúrbio, porque ficava realmente incomodado quando cercado por muitas pessoas, mas bastava evitar aquele tipo de ambiente que ficava tudo bem. No entanto, a vida corria rápido demais para que ele se lembrasse de que era um erro visitar o supermercado bem na véspera de natal.

— Tio — ouviu uma vozinha vir de baixo quando algo puxou a sua calça, o que descobriu ser um toquinho de gente após abaixar o olhar, o dedo metido na boca e uma expressão assustada. — Onde tá meu papai?

Sehun arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados antes de se abaixar um pouco, apoiando o corpo num dos joelhos sobre o chão para alcançar a altura da criança.

— Você se perdeu? — perguntou, vendo-o fazer que sim com a cabeça e um bico de choro nascer nos seus lábios. Meio aflito, não queria _mesmo_ assumir a responsabilidade de cuidar de uma criança que nem conhecia, mas não deixaria o menino ali, correndo o risco de que alguém com intenções ruins o encontrasse. — Certo... Vamos encontrar seu pai, tá bom? Você sabe o nome dele?

— Papai.

Num suspiro, Sehun tentou outra alternativa.

— E o seu nome?

— Jaemin.

— Ok, vem comigo, Jaemin — segurou a mão do garotinho e o guiou entre os corredores cheios até que encontrassem algum funcionário do supermercado.

Já tinha visto algo parecido nos filmes; ia até lá, contava o que estava acontecendo, alguém anunciaria nos alto-falantes e, pronto, o pai e a criança seriam felizes para sempre outra vez.

Por um momento, se deixou ficar puto com a irresponsabilidade daquele pai. Como é que se perde uma criança daquele tamanho, sabendo que o mercado está lotado para caralho e que tem tanta gente ruim no mundo?

Com uma carranca, Sehun se sentou onde tinham pedido para esperar e Jaemin o fitou com aqueles olhos prontos para cair no choro antes de levantar os braços.

— O que foi? — perguntou.

— _Quer_ colo.

Não tinha nenhuma habilidade com crianças, sendo sincero, queria deixar o garoto aos cuidados de alguém do supermercado e zarpar dali, mas culpou seu coração mole e viu-se segurando-o nos braços e confortando-o sobre uma das suas coxas.

— Vou ter uma conversa séria com o seu pai quando ele aparecer aqui. Onde já se viu deixar um neném perdido dentro do mercado? — resmungava, arrumando a camiseta que tinha embolado na barriguinha.

— Eu fugi dele — contou, a voz sussurrada num tom de quem contava um segredo.

Sehun o encarou, preocupado.

— Como é? Por quê?

— Ele queria _compá_ aquele _veidinho_ e _fazê_ sopa — a careta que o menino mostrou quase arrancou um riso baixo do Oh. — Aí eu saí _correno_ e _peidi_ ele.

— Não pode — tentou, apontando o indicador num tom brincalhão. — Aquele verdinho e a sopa fazem bem pra sua barriguinha, vão te fazer crescer forte e saudável igual... Igual eu.

— Vou ser _gandão_ igual? — viu os olhinhos brilharem e dessa vez, sim, riu.

— Uhum, vai sim.

Jaemin pareceu entrar num conflito consigo mesmo enquanto fitava algo na parede e soltou uma risadinha de criança que fez Sehun sorrir sem que percebesse.

— Mas é ruim, tio — argumentou, gesticulando com a mão miúda. — Tem _goto_ ruim, _quedo. Bleh_.

E, numa discussão boba afim de convencer o garotinho a comer os legumes e deixar seu pai orgulhoso, Sehun perdeu mais tempo do que gostaria até o _dito cujo_ aparecer, com as mãos na cintura e o rosto completamente vermelho, provavelmente num desespero característico de quem tinha acabado de _quase_ perder sua criança.

Até faria mesmo aquilo que tinha prometido, encher os seus ouvidos com um sermão sobre como é irresponsável deixar uma criança daquele tamanho se perder dentro do mercado cheio, isso se não tivesse reconhecido as feições do pai de Jaemin e sentido um bolo gelado incomodar a boca do estômago.

— Min, eu já te falei que não é pra sair correndo de perto de mim e—

Ele parou de falar assim que percebeu quem é que segurava seu filho no colo.

— Oi — Sehun cumprimentou, um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto se levantava, segurando o menino nos braços. Provavelmente tentaria disfarçar a felicidade em vê-lo ali, mas sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que não sabia nem controlar as próprias reações. _Baekhyun_ era o pai de Jaemin. _Mas que porra de mundo pequeno era aquele?_ — Seu garoto fugiu da sopa. Acho melhor comprar um hambúrguer pra ele.

Baekhyun parecia sem jeito e as bochechas estavam ainda mais vermelhas do que antes. Ele sorriu.

— Sequestrou meu filho para me ver pessoalmente ou isso foi só o universo brincando com a nossa cara? — perguntou num tom brincalhão enquanto buscava Jaemin para o próprio abraço.

— Eu sequestrei — fingiu uma expressão arrependida, brincando também. — Ia pedir um beijo como recompensa, mas você chegou antes. Droga.

Aos risos bobos e a constatação de que era aquele tipo de dificuldade que Baekhyun tinha na vida, Sehun percebeu que, de fato, _podia_ lidar. Melhor que isso, ganhou novas companhias para o fim de ano, o que, de repente, fez com que ele percebesse...

Havia um pouco de magia naquilo tudo, sim.


End file.
